This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Sound is generated by numerous sources when a firearm is discharged or otherwise fired. For example, high-temperature and high-pressure propellant gases escaping and expanding from the muzzle of the firearm can generate a shockwave that produces a loud muzzle blast. Sound suppressors are often used with firearms to slow or cool down the escaping propellant gas, thereby reducing the amount of noise (e.g., sound intensity or volume) generated when the firearm is discharged. Such suppressors often employ baffles, spacers, or packing material to affect the slowing or cooling down of the escaping propellant gas.
While known firearm sound suppressors have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.